YuruYuri Episode 06
is the sixth episode of YuruYuri. It was broadcast in Japan on August 9, 2011. Synopsis The girls are in the Amusement Club room as Kyōko holds up a short performance. She then hides her face and counts to three and reveals a change in her face. Akari and Chinatsu want to try it; Kyōko tells them how to by telling them to massage their faces. Chinatsu succeeds, but Akari’s attempt goes horribly wrong. While the girls argue over Akari’s face, Yui turns away and tries it herself, succeeding in the process. They other girls then comment that she looks pretty. This makes her turn bright red and she screams. Back in class, Kyōko complains over the change in season when she is called over by Chitose. A first year student has found her drawing of Mirakurun and asks her how Kyōko how she is so good at drawing. She tells her there just one thing, but she lists several including mentioning heart twice, confusing the first year. Yui then hits over the head and tells she is class officer today and drags her back to class, leaving the puzzled first year student. During class, Kyōko looks over at Yui, hoping she would spot the letter in her desk. After school, Kyōko waits hoping that Yui has read her letter. Yui appears having read her letter and they both confess their love for each other as Yui hugs Kyōko. However, it is actually a story in a manga and Chinatsu has destroyed it by karate chop. Yui is disappointed as Chinatsu apologises due to her just reacting. Kyōko explains that she was inspired by the first earlier and tells Chinatsu that Yui will never be hers. Yui tells her to ignore Kyōko but Chinatsu shouts at Kyōko that she would never accepted it. Kyōko adds that the story is the love between her and Yui, prompting Chinatsu to rip up the story. As she does this, Kyōko tells her that she is ripping up the copy and she has the original. Chinatsu then chases her around the room. Eventually Chinatsu gives up and states that she will make a better story that would be better than hers. Kyōko tells her to bring it on. The next day, Chinatsu presents her story to the girls. Kyōko is impressed by the title as Chinatsu tells them that she was inspired by Yui to draw so well. However, as she produces the first page it shocks them as the pictures are something from a horror show. As she proceeds with the story, the images continue to shock them as they comment that something so scary could be drawn by Chinatsu; they look at Akari who has been knocked out by the images. They girls; bright blue, then clap as Kyōko concedes her lost. However, Chinatsu tells them she only halfway through her story. Kyōko slaps Akari awake as Chinatsu continues her story only to be stopped by a desperate hug from Yui. Yui thanks her for story and awkwardly commends her for the talented drawings. Chinatsu; happy, is about to continue with the story, but is stopped in the nick of time by Kyōko, who places a box of modelling clay on the table. Chinatsu wants to continue her story but is prevented due to Yui wanting to model clay. So she tells them she would continue it tomorrow, much to the disappointment of everyone. Everyone is modelling with clay; Akari makes a model of a rabbit. Kyōko wonders what to make, when Akari suggests a giraffe which she does, but the neck bends. She then makes an Akari head with several additions to it; snot, drool and bun bazooka (Akari’s hair buns separated from her head). Kyōko apologise and destroys her model, she then looks over at Yui who is making Gyoza out of the clay. Akari looks over at Chinatsu and at her model but it is too lewd that it is censored. Chinatsu suggest to Akari to make a cat, they look at Kyōko who has made a model of Mirakurun, but can’t make it stand up due to the clay. So she changes it to it leg spreading and confesses it is actually Chinatsu, who complains and then tells Yui that she would be the only one she would leg spread too; Yui tells she doesn’t have too. They continue more modelling, with Yui making more Gyoza. Akari leaves to the toilet after completing her cat. Yui announces that the 2nd years are going on a field trip to Kyoto and Osaka. Kyōko jokingly comments that they she and Yui are in the same group and would be staying in the same room, making Chinatsu complain. Kyōko then suggest that they go on a trip themselves, with Yui suggesting the hot springs, making Chinatsu scream with delight before passing out. Akari returns from the loo and the other tell her that they are planning a trip for the four of them. Akari turns to see her model of a cat altered by extended legs. Akari; upset asks who did it, with Kyōko owning up thinking it might be cute and presenting its other legs; a pair of talons. Kyōko extends the leg spread on her model; Chinatsu complains. Kyōko offers to get something for Akari whilst they are on their field trip; she replies that she is happy with anything. Kyōko looks over to see Yui making Yatsuhashi. Akari then notices clay models of her hair buns and thinks they have fall off her head; touching them to make sure. Kyōko completes her Mirakurun/ Chinatsu model with leg spread, but doesn’t want to destroy it. She plans to keep it in the club room; Chinatsu complains. She then gives it to Yui to keep in her apartment, which makes Chinatsu happy. Several days later, Kyōko wants to go to Yui’s apartment to check if she still has her model of Chinatsu. Yui tells them that her relative’s kid is coming to hers to play. The group still want to come as they like children. The next day, they arrive to see Yui’s relative; Mari-chan holding on to the model of Chinatsu. Mari-chan then looks at Chinatsu and then whispers to Yui. Yui then calls Akari and Kyōko over. She tells them that Mari-chan is surprised to see the real Mirakurun. This gives Kyōko an idea and takes Chinatsu away. Later, Chinatsu returns in a Mirakurun cosplay outfit. Chinatsu does a performance for Mari-chan. Mari-chan wants her to do some magic but Chinatsu ends up snapping the wand. Chinatsu then loses her temper, but Akari steps in and tells Mari-chan that Mirakurun wants to go on a walk with her. During the walk, Chinatsu feels embarrassed as people are looking at her. Mari-chan tells her that she is enjoying her walk with Mirakurun. Chinatsu then thinks that Yui would like her if she makes Mari-chan happy. Mari-chan then goes to a sweet shop and grabs a large stick sweet and hands it to Chinatsu, telling her it is a replacement for her broken wand. Chinatsu thanks her and suggests that they bring back some sweets the others. Later, Mari-chan goes off to the bathroom after spending time with Chinatsu. As soon as she has gone, Chinatsu collapses; exhausted. She complains that she has used up all of her friendliness and shows an arrogant temper as Akari and Kyōko offer her sweets and a drink. Chinatsu complains about wearing the costume as Mari-chan opens the door and looks at her. She then leaves and closes the door, as Chinatsu screams for her. Mari-chan goes to Yui; who is cooking and tells her she knew that Mirakurun was a fake making Yui wonder what has happened. Back at school, Akari has written a story and presents it to the others. However turns over the page to present the end of the story; “The End” page and realises she has muddled up to order and frantically tries to re-order them as the other comment that she is a sad girl. References *LuRa's Anime Blog (Author of the article: Kirayoshi) Navigation Category:YuruYuri Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes